1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an in-vehicle illumination system.
2. Background Art
An automobile includes an illumination system for illuminating the vehicle interior. Such an in-vehicle illumination system is sometimes disposed in an interior panel (door trim) of a door (see Patent Literatures JP-A-9-86273, JP-A-2001-113945, and JP-A-2009-126193). A warning indicator which warns that a door is in an open state is disposed in the periphery of meters of an instrument panel, and the driver can recognize that one of doors is in an open state.